Protecting You Forever, My Love
by FreedomElf
Summary: Stellar is an orphan, who was taken in by a abusive man for money. She meets a certain red eyed boy in school, will he change her life?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

A/N: Yeah, I don't really have much to say except to offer my thanks to gundamseedluver, a good friend of mine, for the title and help on the story. Other then that, on with the story!

Oh yeah, another thing, the characters in this story are all 16 years old and by that, I mean Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Miriallia, Steller, and the others, well, you get the idea. Also, they are in grade 11.

* * *

Protecting you forever, my love...

Chapter 1

7:00---Beep..beep..beep..bee-

The alarm clock was quickly shut off by a hand reaching out in the darkness. A petite blond girl gingerly pulled her thin blanket off and got out of bed. The house was still dark and its other inhabitant was still asleep. The young blond went into the washroom quietly and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She returned to her room just as quietly, stripped and changed into her school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and a short, plaid skirt. She brushed her hair and went out into the kitchen to fix some breakfast before school. She turned on the lights and went to take out a glass. She placed it on the counter and went to get some milk, but accidentally knocked the glass over and onto the ground, shattering it with a loud -CRASH-

A fat, balding man, who smelled strongly of liquor, came rushing in moments later to see what had caused the noise.

"What the hell happened!" The man yelled angrily. He saw a broken glass on the floor and the frightened girl and put two and two together.

"You!" He pointed a fat finger at the petrified girl, "You stupid.. clumsy.. dumb.. bitch! How dare you break that glass and wake me up." He went over and slapped her across the face. "You will clean that up this instant and just for that, you're not getting dinner tonight, you understand, idiot?"

The blond was now in tears and holding her stinging cheek. She nodded and went to pick up the larger pieces of glass. The fat bald man gave her one last glare before turning back into his own dark and dingy room.

After he left, 16 year old Stellar Loussier just sat there and wept.

* * *

Brinnnng…brinnng…bringggg

A hand reached out to shut off the loud annoying alarm clock. However, it was placed a bit out of reach and the boy fell out of bed reaching for it.

-THUMP-

"OWWWW!" A raven-haired boy groaned and held his head. He then looked at the clock, 8:30. And school starts at 9:00. "AHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

He quickly dashed out of his room and into the washroom in which a short 12 year old brunette was walking out.

"You're gonna be late, nii-chan" She said in a sing-song voice.

"MAYU ASUKA! Why didn't you wake me up?" The boy barked from inside the bathroom.

"Sorry Shinn, but it's not my fault that your friend Rey was messing around with your alarm clock." Mayu said giggling.

"What! I'll kill him!" Shinn said with a toothbrush in his mouth and a cup and washcloth in his hands.

"SHINN! MAYU! Hurry up and get down here, you're going to be late!" Called Shinn and Mayu's mother from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" Mayu called back. She grabbed her bag and her pink cell phone and happily skipped down the stairs.

Shinn, on the other hand, was trying to pull his pants on while jumping down the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Shinn got his clothes on straight when he reached the bottom and grabbed his bag. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, "Hi mom, Bye mom," and ran out the door with Mayu close behind.

"Bye honey." Shinn's mom called back.

* * *

Shinn and Mayu were quickly hurrying to school. Shinn looked at his watch and sped up his walking. "Let's go Mayu, we have to hurry, you don't want detention, do you?"

"Don't worry, nii-chan, we still have time," Mayu said, looking at the time on her cellphone, "and we're almost there anyways."

Just then, Mayu saw one of her friends, and ran off to her, leaving Shinn to walk by himself, "Bye, nii-chan, I'm going to walk with Yuki, see you later." She waved and ran off.

Shinn sighed and continued to walk to school. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice asked.

Shinn knew who the person by her voice and her soft hands. He turned around and faced one of his closest friends. "Lunamaria, you're not very good at surprising people."

The red haired girl pouted and frowned at him, "Oh, you're no fun Shinn."

"There's no time for fun, Luna, we have to get to school." Shinn said, pulling Luna along. "Say, where's your sister, Meyrin?"

"Oh, her? She slept over at a friend's house and is going to school with them." Luna replied.

"Ok then, let's go."

* * *

Shinn and Luna arrived at George Glenn High with minutes to spare and quickly went to their lockers to get their books. Their lockers were close together and fortunately, they had their first class together as well but it was also their most hated subject, math. They quickly rushed in just as the bell rang and most of their fellow classmates were already in their seats. Their friends, Lacus, Kira and Miriallia waved to them. Kira and Lacus were seated at the table behind Miriallia's, where Luna took her seat and Shinn took his usual spot, alone in the table in the back, behind Kira and Lacus.

Kira turned around and faced Shinn, "Hey Shinn, why so late today?"

"Stupid Rey messed with my alarm clock and it went off at like 8:30, so I had very little time to get here and get ready for school. I'm so killing him later." Shinn replied, whispering as Ms. Ramius, their math teacher arrived in the classroom.

"Good morning class, before we begin our lesson today, I want to introduce a new student to you. She has a bit of a speech impediment because of an accident, so I don't want any of you to make fun of her, got it?" Ms Ramius glared at all of them. "Stellar, you can come in now." She waved towards the door and a very shy looking blond girl walked in. "Her name is Stellar Loussier and I am sure you will make her feel most welcome." Shinn looked up to see the new girl and he turned bright red, for reasons he can't figure out. He continued to stare at her in a trance all the way from the door to the front of the class. Stellar looked up for a few seconds and noticed a certain boy staring at her. Red eyes met cerulean orbs. They locked their gazes with each other for a second before Stellar looked down blushing, her blond locks covering her eyes and Shinn turned away as well.

"_What the heck is the matter with me, why the hell was I staring at her for so long, and worse she saw me staring. Now she's going to think I'm some sort of pervert."_

Ms. Ramius turned to the Stellar "umm… you can sit at that back table, beside Shinn Asuka. Is that alright with you, Mr. Asuka?"

"Hmmm... what? I mean, yeah, I don't have a problem." Shinn stammered, face red at the thought of her sitting next to him.

Stellar made her way quickly towards the back table and sat down beside Shinn, as Ms. Ramius started her lesson. Lacus, being her cheerful self, turned around and greeted Stellar with a bright smile.

"Hello Stellar, my name is Lacus Clyne and I hope we can be the best of friends. This guy here is my boyfriend, Kira Yamato." Lacus tugged at the brown haired boys sleeve and Kira turned around and said "Hi, nice to meet you Stellar." before turning back around to copy his notes.

Lacus rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Stellar, "I introduce the rest of my friends later, 'kay?"

Stellar nodded and gave a small smile. Lacus beamed at her and turned around to start copying some notes. Stellar clumsily took out a pen and notebook and started to write. Shinn was also copying down the notes, but kept on stealing glances at the girl next to him. He gathered up the courage to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Shinn, pleased to meet you Stellar." Shinn whispered to her.

Stellar looked up to him and whispered back, "Stellar is also pleased to meet Shinn and hopes that he will be Stellar's friend."

Shinn blushed bright red and nodded before lowering his head to copy his notes and to hide the redness of his face. His heart was also beating more rapidly then usual.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter one. I know it is a bit short, the others will be longer, I hope. What did you people think, good or bad? Tell me by REVIEWING! I might come up with the next chapter faster if I get enough reviews, so read and review! 


End file.
